


We're Gonna Be Okay

by reedpayne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Or Is he?, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Work In Progress, canon except for the daemons, daemon AU, everyone has daemons, explanation of that in the notes, leonard snart isn't dead!, set after 1.16, spoilers for 1.16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne
Summary: Everything is quiet on the bridge.





	1. Just Survive Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: daemon!AU
> 
> Okay so I was scrolling through the prompts on [mickrorydefensesquad](http://mickrorydefensesquad.tumblr.com/) and I came across this one, and I couldn't resist!
> 
> For those not familiar with the His Dark Materials books or the Golden Compass movie: basically, in the books, these people live in an alternate universe from ours where your soul lives outside of your body! They're called daemons, and they take the shape of animals. During childhood, they can change animals at will, but around the time that you go into puberty, they settle into an animal that represents you as a person! Here's a list of everybody's daemons and their names: 
> 
> Len: an arctic fox by the name of Mona  
> Mick: a desert wolf (coyote) named Kamon, but prefers Kam  
> Rip: a jack russell terrier called River [little nod to DW there]  
> Sara: a canary by the name of Darren  
> Ray: a golden retriever named Blair  
> Kendra: a beautiful bengal cat called Osiris  
> Stein: an eagle named Amina  
> Jax: a beagle by the name of Aminata, but usually called Ami  
> Lisa: a panther called Basil (they're both only mentioned)
> 
> If you want to know my reasoning behind the daemons and/or their names, hit me up on my Tumblr, which will be linked at the bottom!

Everything is quiet on the bridge. Mick can't hear anything except the sound of his own heartbeat thumping wildly in his chest. He's trying to process what just happened, they all are. He wishes he would wake up from this terrible nightmare, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he's already accepted that that's not going to happen.

Kam pushes her nose against his palm and whines. She knows how upset he is -- is probably just as upset, herself, if not more -- and she wants to do what she can to help. Mick makes a small noise and runs a hand down her back, a comforting gesture he's been doing since before either of them can even remember. She whines again, quieter this time, and wiggles her lean body as close to Mick's as she can.

All around the room, their teammates are close to their daemons, needing all the comfort they can get after the death of one of their own. Rip sat in his captain's chair, River curled up into a tight ball on his lap. Every so often, she places a comforting lick on his hand, something Mick and Kam have seen her do many a time when Rip was upset over one thing or another.

On the opposite side of the room, Ray is spread out on the floor, using Blair as a pillow. The golden retriever doesn't seem to mind, just keeps her nose pressed against his neck. Kendra is only a few feet from her, leaning against one of the walls with Osiris curled up on her chest, his face nuzzled against her face. He's purring so loudly he's practically vibrating with it.

Stein stands near the front of the Waverider, Amina perched on his shoulder. Kam can hear Amina's soft voice saying something or another, but she can't make out the words, nor can she really bring herself to care all that much. Jax is settled into one of the seats they use for time jumps. Aminata is curled up around his feet, snoring lightly. She and Len's daemon had become close over their time on the Waverider, and the emotions had taken a toll on the poor beagle.

She can't see Sara from where she's pressed against Mick, but Kam knows that she's in the doorway to Rip's office. She imagines that Darren has wiggled his way underneath her shirt collar and has his small body hidden, pressed against her neck. It was his typical hiding place when they were on a mission and he didn't want to be seen. As bright a yellow as he was, it was easy to spot him flying high in the sky, so it was always better for their safety that he stay hidden during those times.

Unlike Kam, Mick can't bring himself to care about his teammates or what they're doing. He feels empty, feels broken in a way he hasn't since he was a sixteen year old in juvie that had just saved some punk kid from being stabbed. That was the moment that his life had changed for the better.

***

_"Watch your back, kid," Mick had snarled, eyes narrowed at the scrawny kid in front of him. "I ain't always gonna be here to watch it for you."_

_"I didn't ask for your help," the kid had snarked back, hands on his hips. "I was handling it just fine by myself!"_

_"Sure you were," Mick had responded with a roll of his eyes. "What's your name?"_

_"Leonard Snart," was the response he got. He had scowled at Mick, then gestured down to a fall of white fur that stood by his left leg. "And that's Mona."_

_"Dumb name," Mick had replied. He stared down at the ball of white fluff, his face screwed up. "The hell is she, some giant cotton ball?"_

_"She's an arctic fox! They're one of the most cunning and ruthless animals in the world! A hell of a lot better than a dumb coyote."_

_Mick had paused for a second to peer down at Kam, who had been staring at the two in front of them with a curious look. "She's a desert wolf, actually," he had corrected, reaching down to scratch behind her ears._

_"That's just another name for a coyote," Len had responded. He'd scowled at Mick for another moment or two before he deflated and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his feet. "Thank you, for stopping them. I owe you."_

_"No problem, kid. C'mon, it's almost dinner time. I'll show you where to go."_

***

Mick and Kam both remember that day is if it were yesterday. From that day forward, they hadn't been able to get rid of Len and Mona -- not that they had ever really wanted to, of course. Len and Mona had been with them, through thick and thin, for more than 30 years now.

It kills the both of them, to know that they'll never see Len and Mona again.

The mood in the bridge is still somber, but everybody is beginning to stir now. Rip gets up from his chair, River following close behind him, and goes to his office. Kam can hear him talking to Sara, but she doesn't feel like straining her ears to hear exactly what's being said. It's probably something or another about how they're going to track down Vandal Savage this time. Neither Kam nor Mick even want to think about that right now.

There's a small murmur in the room now. Kendra has moved closer to Ray, Osiris now curled up next to Blair as Ray and Kendra talk. Jax stands by Martin, though the two are silent. Despite the fact that they typically don't get along at all, Amina is perched on the ground near Aminata, and from the sound of it, they're talking quietly to each other.

Mick hasn't moved for a worryingly long time. Kam whines again and pulls away from his side. She peers up at him, golden eyes watching him with concern.

"We're gonna be okay," she tells him. It's not what he wants to hear, but Kam isn't able to tell him what he truly wants to hear. If she did, she would be lying.

"We're not," Mick says softly. He looks down at Kam, his expression blank, but his eyes are betraying how heartbroken he feels. "He was the love of my life."

"I know he was. You think I didn't love him too, that I didn't love Mona?" Kam asks, accusing. She steps back from Mick, lowering her head. "I did, I _do_. They were with us for _thirty years_. I can hardly remember a time without them."

Mick sighs and slumps over in his chair, putting his head in his hands. He takes deep, shaking breaths, trying to stop the panic attack he can feel coming. Kam moves in close to him again, presses her face against his. She breathes slow and deep, encourages him to try and match hers.

"We can do this, Mick," she says softly, comfortingly. She places a lick on his cheek, one that has him making a noise of protest and giving her a light push. "We can survive. We're gonna help the team kill Savage, and then we can go back home to Lisa and Basil and mourn in peace. Until then, we'll just survive somehow."

Though he really doesn't want to, Mick nods, because Kam has a point. If they can just get through however long it takes to capture and kill Vandal Savage, they can live the rest of their lives trying to live through the pain.

Kam gives her own version of a smile and darts forward to playfully bite at Mick's hand. It has him giving her a ghost of a smile, but she'll take that. She's so absorbed with pride for her person that it takes her an embarrassingly long time to realize that she can hear the familiar patter of footsteps coming down the hallway.

When she does realize it, she looks around to see who left the room, but she can still see or hear each of their teammates as well as their daemons. For a moment, she's confused as to who it might be, and then she sees a ball of white fluff appear in the doorway to the bridge.

"Mona?"


	2. Plot a Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is dead, isn't he? So how the hell is Mona here with them, alive and breathing? Nothing made any sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is waaaay later than I thought it be. Apologies for that! It's also rather short, so double apologies. New stuff will come much sooner!

It was quiet before, but now there is dead silence all across the bridge. They've all turned to stare at Mona where she stands in the doorway, eyes wide and expressions disbelieving. Nobody moves for several moments, then Mona lets out a tiny whimper and collapses into a fluffy white heap, and Kam springs into motion. In a flurry of movements, she has darted away from Mick and is by Mona's side with her wet nose pressed against the fox's face.

"Mona, Mona!" Kam whispers urgently, nudging Mona's unconscious body. "Mona, wake up!"

"Kam, step back," she hears from behind her, and it takes her a moment to recognize Blair's voice. She wants to ignore the retriever, to continue to prod Mona, but she knows it'll do no good. "We need to get her to the med-bay!"

Albeit reluctantly, Kam steps back and allows Blair to carefully take Mona's small body into her mouth and take off for the med-bay. She follows close behind, and can feel than Mick isn't far behind her, nor are the rest of the team.

Mick is still in a state of shock. He doesn't quite believe what he's seeing just yet. Leonard is dead, isn't he? So how the hell is Mona here with them, alive and breathing? Nothing made any sense.

They all gather around the table that Blair deposited Mona on. Amina flies forward from Stein's shoulder to help get her situated and hooked up to the monitors so Gideon can assess the situation.

"Gideon, how the hell is she alive?" Rip asks from his spot at the foot of the table.

"I'm not sure, Captain," the familiar voice replies. "Mr. Snart must still be alive."

"But that's impossible," Ray buts in, arms crossed over his chest and his face pinched up in confusion. "We saw the Oculus explode, there's no way he got out of there alive."

"How else would Mona be alive?" Sara asks. Darren perches on her shoulder and watches the scene unfold quietly, never one for many words. "We have to go back."

"Sara's right, we have to go back! If Mona is here, he's got to be alive," Jax agrees. "We need to find him before it's too late."

"We can't, I'm afraid it's too dangerous," Rip explains, a pained look on his face. At his feet, River glances up towards him to glare at him, or at least as much as a little terrier can. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow it. We can't risk losing another team member tonight."

"We'll go by ourselves," Mick finally speaks up. He's been quiet throughout the previous exchange, hardly paying any attention to anything except the small, pathetic looking arctic fox on the table. At some point, Kam had hoped up onto the table with her, and is now curled up around Mona. "Take the jump ship. I ain't leaving him behind."

"Me either," Kam agrees, lifting her head so she, too, can glare at Rip, though hers is a considerable amount scarier than River's. "You'd have to kill us to stop us."

"For once, I'm with Mr. Rory," Stein jumps in. "We cannot leave a team member behind, even if we're risking our own lives to save him."

"Well said, Gray," Aminata agrees. She's standing by Jax's side, head held high as she looks at Rip. Despite being so long, she is wise beyond her years. "What do you say, Captain?"

There are murmurs of agreement all around the room as each human and their daemon counterparts take a small step forward, ready to fight in order to find their friend and teammate. Even River steps away from Rip, going to stand next to Blair as they all wait for Rip's response.

"Gideon, plot a course for the Oculus wellspring. We have a teammate to save."

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, that was SO much fun to write! More is coming your way soon! I'm not quite sure how many chapters I'll make this into, it really depends on what kind of response I get! I hope you guys enjoy as much as I did! 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at [coldsatom](http://coldsatom.tumblr.com/)! My ask is always open to prompts for coldwave and coldatom!
> 
> Special shoutout to [Sydnie](http://iceissupergay.tumblr.com/) for helping me with names and such!
> 
> (Also, kudos to those who catch the Walking Dead reference!)


End file.
